


it's raining

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Maybe - Freeform, takes place sometime in the future i guess? when the inevitable pogtopia/manburg war happens i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: TommyInnit was slain by Tubbo_
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 179
Collections: Anonymous





	it's raining

it's raining.

there is only a pile of stuff in front of him now. dirt. cobblestone. food. weapons, armor, chipped and battered. they float just an inch or so off the ground slowly. up and down. up and down.

his hands are shaking. the grip on his sword tightens. his knuckles are turning white. it doesn't feel like it. the grip on his sword tightens, but it still falls to the ground with a nasty clatter. it feels muffled, far away. he doesn't feel present.  
his hands are shaking. he's shaking. he can't help it. he's got eyes on him now. people are watching. waiting, with bated breath, for him to say, do, something, anything. don't break, don't break, don't break.

it's raining.

tubbo thinks it's fitting.

people are still looking at him. he knows why. he would look too. he should feel embarrassed. ashamed? or maybe proud. he's not sure. no one's saying anything, either. maybe they are. he doesn't hear them. his eyes are glued to the things in front of him.

he's never been a fighter. he wasn't supposed to win this battle. but he has. it doesn't feel like it. he's won fights before. and he's felt good.  
he doesn't feel good. death is temporary but it doesn't feel like it. 

it's raining.

that's what he tells himself. that's what he's going to tell anyone that asks.

he wipes his eyes. it's raining. 

his legs give out. it doesn't really register, not until he's sitting on his knees, sorting through things. he gets his hands on a sword. netherite. enchanted.  
why did he win this fight? he examines it. schlatt would tell him to keep it. so he does. just as he does with every other item he manages to find.  
he stands up. he's won this fight. he's proven his loyalty, surely?   
yes.  
he runs away.

and he runs a little more. until he's at tommy's old house. he doesn't live here anymore. tubbo knows this. still, he grabs wood from his chests.  
still, he makes a new one.  
still, he places it near the bench, where it used to be, and throws tommy's things inside.

and still, he sits down beside it, on the flat grass. and he waits.

he's not sure why. tommy has no reason to come here. he doesn't live here anymore and tubbo's told no one where he's going.

but he still sits there.

he wants to cry. his chest feels heavy and his throat seems to burn. he wants to cry. but he can't. he won't break.

so he sits. and he waits.

it isn't raining anymore.

he's not sure how long it's been. too long, he imagines. he doesn't find himself caring though. he doesn't find motivation to get up, to go back, to fight again. so he doesn't.

he waits some more.

and then he hears footsteps, soft on the wet grass, but distinct. tubbo knows who it is. he doesn't turn to look.  
the chest opens and closes.   
tubbo holds onto his suit, dirty and ripped. he remembers when schlatt handed it to him, clean, new, and neatly folded in a pile with the pants, white shirt, and green tie. he'd never known how to tie a tie. he still doesn't. schlatt had taken his old uniform. tubbo wonders where it is now. some part of him knows that it's gone now. he misses it.

tommy sits beside him.

he misses it too.

tubbo doesn't look at him. he sees tommy peek at him from the corner of his eye but he doesn't look. he's scared. he's a coward. always has been and always will be. but all it takes is a moment of confidence.  
"i'm sorry."

that's all he says. what else can he say, really? a lot, he comes to find. but his moment of confidence is gone.

"it's okay."

it isn't raining anymore.   
he can’t blame it on the rain now. he doesn’t want to cry anymore. but he breaks.

it starts with tears that spill when he tries to blink them away a moment too late, but it escalates and he's sobbing now, murmuring apologies and begging for forgiveness. his words are messy and his sentences are rushed, as if he's hurrying to get them out as quickly as possible, every second spent not saying sorry feeling wasted.

tommy doesn't talk. he's uncharacteristically quiet. tubbo wants him to talk. to say something. yell at him, call him an idiot, say they can't be friends anymore, anything. but he doesn't. he simply wraps an arm around tubbo's shoulder and pulls him close. if tubbo were just a little quieter he'd hear the quiet sniffles from him as well.

it feels wrong. he doesn't think he should be forgiven. but tommy says it's okay, and so tubbo believes him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading! i can only hope u enjoyed!! any and all criticism is welcome as usual. but so are nice comments!! they make my day :) anyway, thanks again for reading!


End file.
